


The ritual

by akumanomiyu



Series: Beast Tribes Quests [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, M/M, Magic, Non-Human Genitalia, Object Insertion, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumanomiyu/pseuds/akumanomiyu
Summary: A spy from the Immortal Flames took on an apparently easy mission in the Amal'jaa's territory. Unfortunately, things got bad really fast.





	The ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote another instalment. Yes, my mind works in strange ways when it's bored and I have bad connection at home to do something more productive.
> 
> English is not my first language so it's possible that you'll find a few mistakes here and there.

Neko was observing a group of amalj'aa from the highest branch of the nearby tree, hidden by the thick leaves to avoid being discovered. It wasn't easy to hide in a desert, with miles and miles of nothing but sand, so he was thankful that nature was on his side for once. No one could blame him if, after a week of roaming the region, he was starting to hate that desolating – and too hot for his taste – landscape.

If the intel the Immortal Flames received was accurate, the amalj'aa were trying to invoke Ifrit again, this time with a new ritual that would make the primal more powerful and hard to kill. The Immortal Flames couldn't let it happen on their watch so they sent him to find where the ritual would take place and when, so they could intervene and stop it before it was too late.

He had the feeling that he would get those information this time, since there were a lot of movements from the tribe and that was usually a good sign. Still, he had to move carefully or they would notice his presence.

When the group started to move again, Neko waited for a few minutes before jumping down from the tree and following their trail. Even if it was getting darker and darker by the minutes, he had no problem seeing where they went, thanks to his peculiar eyes.

After a while, Neko stopped at the entry of a small canyon. The trail continued in that direction but he was a little reluctant to enter. There would be nowhere to hide once inside, unless he found some kind of recess in the stone wall. On the bright side, it would not be easy for the amalj'aa to hide too. Still, they had the advantage of knowing the area better than him.

He looked around a little, trying to see if it was possible to climb the wall and keep following them from above, but there wasn't any good handhold and it was too high anyway.

In the end, he decided to risk it and enter the canyon.

Neko walked slowly, keeping a hand against the stone to orientate himself. If he was lucky, there would be only one path, with no intersections, and he would soon find himself out in the open air, on the other side of the canyon. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side.

After almost an hour of walk in the darkness and a lot of forks, where he had to kneel and check the ground for footprints, he was loosing hope of seeing the exit soon. If he didn't know better, he would think they were running in circle.

He was starting to get seriously bored when, finally, his surrounding changed. He could see a faint blue light in front of him, at the end of that path. Thanks to that light he could also see that the canyon widened a little there. Neko approached it carefully, keeping as close to the wall as possible to avoid being discovered, in case the room wasn't as empty as it seemed.

His furred ears twitched, as he tried to perceive any useful sound, but the area was completely silent, so he dared to peak around the corner. The source of strange light was a fire with blue flames, burning in middle of a small square. On the other side, there was an opening in the rock, the entrance of a cave that would probably lead him underground.

Neko had the feeling he finally found the amalj'aa's hideout, but he had to be sure before he could contact the Flames or it would be all for nothing. The question was, was it safe to proceed? He had no idea what to expect if he decided to venture inside the cave. There was no guard on watch near the entrance but that didn't mean he would not find any inside. It was a difficult choice, one that could cost him his life.

In that moment he didn't know that his indecision would cost him a worse fate.

The miqo'te was so focused on what laid in front of him that he forgot to pay attention on what was happening behind him. When his ears caught the sound of something hissing through the air, it was too late for him to dodge the dart that was thrown from a blowpipe toward him.

Neko hissed in pain as it jabbed him in the neck and stumbled into the open area, turning just in time to see an amalj'aa appear from the dark canyon.

“Hello, kitty. Nice of you to pay us a visit.”

With a hand Neko removed the needle from his flesh, while he unsheathed one of his daggers with the other.

The amalj'aa laughed.

“The kitty has sharp claws, sadly for you, they're useless.”

Neko ignored his taunting and sprinted toward him with the intention of killing him fast and running away before whatever substance was injected in his body took effect, hoping he had the right antidote in his pouch. The amalj'aa parried his attack, his dagger meeting the steel of the other's lance, so he jumped back and tried to attack him again from a different angle. However his sight blurred mid-motion and he tripped, falling to the ground ungracefully.

“As I said, it's useless to fight. The dart was imbued with a strong sleeping potion and in a few moment you will regret leaving the comforts of your city to follow us here.”

“Damn you...” Neko swore as he tried to rise and keep fighting but his body was getting heavier and heavier by the seconds. In the end the sleeping potion won against his willpower to stay awake and the darkness overcame him.

 

°°°°°°°

 

When Neko woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was chained to a rocky wall inside a small cell, with his hands over the head. He tugged at the chains but they were firmly secured around his wrists and he didn't have the strength to unhinge them from the wall.

Even if he had his lock-picking tools on – and he didn't since they removed his jacket together with everything he owned – he'd never reach them anyway. The only thing he could do was wait. The situation he found himself wasn't good but he was sure the amalj'aas would commit a mistake, soon or later, and he would have his change to slip away.

He waited for a long time before he heard footsteps down the hallway that lead to his cell and a few moments later, two amalj'aa appeared in front of his cell. The bigger one didn't wear the usual tribe's attire. He wore a long kilt, tied to the waist by a leather belt full bone pendants, and his neck and chest were adorned by a multitude of necklaces. His face was inked with black swirling design and he was holding a long staff, the one usually used by a priest. The other one was a simple guard.

“Well, well...our little guest is finally awake.”

Neko remained silent, even if he had a lot of things to say, none of them polite.

“I have to thank you, you spared us the trouble of looking for a tribute for our ritual...Ifrit told me that we would find what we were looking for at our doorstep but it was so easy too capture you that I was almost disappointed. You should be honored to be chosen for such an important role.”

“Fuck you! I don't know what gave me away but you will never complete your ritual. The Flames will stop you!”

“I don't see how, since they don't know where to find us...that was why they sent you, right? To discover our new hideout. Congratulations, you found us!” The amalj'aa mocked him and Neko glared at him, refusing to acknowledge that he was right.

“Now that we finished with the pleasantries, we have to prepare you for the ritual.” The priest said, making a gesture to the guard, who readily opened the cell so they could enter. As they approached him, the big amalj'aa pulled out a small vial full of a red liquid. “Be a good little boy and drink this.”

“Like hell I'll do it!” Neko started to struggle against the chains. There was no way he would let them do whatever they wanted with him without fighting but, at the same time, he knew he could do nothing to stop them. The typical amalj'aa was almost three time his size – miqo'tes wasn't famous for their big physique – and that priest was even bigger than the guard, not to mention he was immobilized, so it was only a question of time before they would make him drink it by force.

Neko kept his mouth closed when the amalj'aa put the vial against his lips. The guard came closer and used his fingers to pinch his nose close, so he couldn't breath, and when his body requested oxygen, he could do nothing but open his mouth. The moment he did it, the priest grabbed his chin and poured the liquid down his throat, making him choke a little on it.

“All done.” The priest patted his check lightly. “We'll come later for another dose, even if I doubt you will notice us.” With that, the two amalj'aa left the cell, leaving Neko alone to wonder what the substance was.

It tasted awfully but other than that, Neko didn't feel any strange symptom. It took a few minutes before his insides started to hurt, just when he thought the potion failed and was starting to relax. It was like someone was tearing him from the inside, burning him with liquid fire. He never felt a pain so intense before. He wanted to curl in a corned and cry but he was chained to the wall, so the only think he could do was scream while he convulsed from pain.

When it became too much to bear, Neko passed out.

From there on, his memory became fuzzy. He vaguely remembered waking up when the priest came back for the second dose – and maybe a third one, he wasn't sure – but he didn't stay conscious long. The pain was his constant friend.

When Neko opened his eyes again, he had no idea how much time passed since he was awake last but he noticed that he wasn’t in the prison cell anymore. He was still chained but at the floor this time. His face was flat against the cold stone of the floor, a collar around his neck and no more than a few inches of chain locking him in that position. His hands was bound behind his back and his legs were bent and spread apart by a metal bar between his knees. There was a gag in his mouth too, stopping him from speaking or screaming.

Someone had removed his clothes while he was unconscious so he was completely naked, kneeling with his ass in the air for everyone to see.

As soon as he realized it, he started to notice other terrifying details, like the group of amalj’aa standing in circle around him or the big, hard object spreading his hole and filling his inner channel. Neko whined as he instinctively shook his hips and clenched his muscles, in an attempt to push that thing out of his body, but it was too big and buried too deeply to succeed without help. There was nothing he could do.

Neko tried to look around and understand what was happening, what would happen to him, but there wasn’t much he could see from his position, other than the amalj’aas.

They knew he was finally awake. The ones in his line of vision had their gaze fixed on him, a feral grin on their faces. They were enjoying his humiliation, as they probably enjoyed watching one of them push whatever it was inside his body, violating him. The thought of what they could have done to him while he was unconscious made his skin crawl.

Suddenly, the voice of the priest echoed in the room, making all eyes shift in his direction.

“Oh, mighty Ifrit! Hear the voices of your faithful children! We offer you this vessel, this child of light, to purify with your holy fire, to make his flesh your flesh, his blood your blood, so you can come back on this earth stronger and more powerful than ever.”

The words made Neko shiver in fear. The wanted to kill him in Ifrit's name and there was nothing he could do to stop them. He tried to fight against his chains but it was a useless effort.

The priest didn't even bother to look at him as he continued with his speech.

“We offer you the seed of our stronger warrior, to strengthen your bond with this earth and your faithful children. Use our essence to give birth to your dark fire.”

From his position on the floor Neko couldn't see what was happening behind him. He heard the amal'jaas cheer loudly and wondered if his executioner was making his entrance.

He didn't see the crowd parting to let the biggest amal'jaa ever seen enter the circle and walk toward him. He had a mean look and a lot of scars that proved his accomplishment in battle. He was naked too, with a monstrous cock dangling between his legs, already hard and ready.

Neko noticed his presence only when he felt rough hands on his hips and ass. He jerked away, surprised by the touch, but the chains didn't give him much room to escape his fate. A hand gripped him tightly by the hip while the other fumbled with the object stretching his hole, making it shift inside his body and press against his sensitive channel.

Once meaty fingers got hold on the object, the amal'jaa pulled it out from Neko's body with a sharp move, making him scream against the gag. His hole twitched as it tried to close, now that it was finally free of such intrusion, but after being forced open for so long by what it looked like a big wooden phallus, his muscles were too soft and relaxed to do more than that.

Neko could feel air tickling his inner walls through his gaping hole before something hard and hot pushed against it. It didn't take long for the miqo'te to understand what was really happening there. He screamed and thrashed about on floor in fear and disgust but, between the chains and the amal'jaa's body, there was no room to escape his fate.

The warrior gripped his hips hard, to keep him still, and pushed forward, forcing the tip of his huge cock inside Neko's small channel. The miqo'te screamed in pain as his hole was forced open, even wider than before, to accommodate the amal'jaa's cock, since the wooden phallus they used to prepare him was a lot smaller than the real thing. The amal'jaa managed to slip only a few inches inside his body with the first push but Neko already felt impossibly full.

Unfortunately for the young man, it was only a taste of what was incoming. The warrior pulled back, easing Neko's pain for a moment, only to push forward again with more strength, slipping more of his shaft inside his body. He didn't give Neko any mercy as he kept pushing and pushing, until he finally felt his groin grind against his ass, the whole member stuffed inside his body, deeply in his bowels. Neko had no idea how his body had managed to accommodate it without it tearing him from the inside because, other than the terrible pain of his muscles being stretched beyond what was humanly possible, he didn't feel any pain from internal wounds.

_Magic_ , he thought. They must have done something to him to avoid killing him during the ritual and prolong this torture, his humiliation.

Neko didn't have the time to ponder over the idea as the amal'jaa started to move, pulling his cock almost completely out before pushing it back in. He fucked him hard, almost brutally. He was so small compared to the amal’jaa he felt like a rag doll in his hands. It was like having a pole ramming his ass. If Neko had more room to move his head, he could watch that huge cock deform his belly with every push, such was its girth and length. The feeling alone was intense and terrifying, especially since he could feel it move in parts of his body that should have never being touched.

The worst thing was that his body was starting to get used to the abuse. His insides were stretched thinly, the friction was making his nerves oversensitive but the pain had receded, now that his body become accustomed to the cock’s size. What was left behind was a strange, almost pleasurable sensation due to the constant pressure against his prostate. With every jab of his cock, his sweet spot was stroked mercilessly and his cock was starting to twitch in interest under mixed signals.

His furry ears flattened again his head in humiliation as his body stopped feeling the same repulsion that filled his mind and his hips started shaking and pushing back against the thrusts.

He heard the amal’jaa chuckle above him. He had probably noticed Neko wasn’t a passive participant anymore, not that he cared anyway. He kept fucking him hard and fast, never tiring as his stamina kept him going. That’s why the young miq’ote almost missed the signs of his incoming orgasm. He barely noticed a faltering in his pace before he felt the warrior push as deeply as he could and still, emptying himself inside his bowels.

The amal’jaa orgasm lasted longer than expected as he filled Neko’s body with wave after wave of hot seed. Neko whined at the feeling of fullness it caused as his insides tried to make room for everything. Thankfully, the amal’jaa stopped coming before it started to become really uncomfortable.

Once his job was done, the amal’jaa withdrew from the miq’ote’s body and rose, easing considerably the pressure inside his body and leaving his abused hole gaping even more than before, sticky with fluids. Even if Neko had the strength of trying to expel the seed still stuffed in his bowels, it was placed too deeply to succeed without some help. He could only lay there, on the floor, panting behind the gag, with his ass in the air, spread for everyone to see how well fucked his hole was and how his traitor body liked it in the end, since his cock was now hard and hanging unsatisfied between his legs.

The priest started talking again but he was still too dazed by the experience to pay attention to his speech.

“Oh mighty Ifrit, father of Zahar’ak’s drakes, we offer you now the seed of your sacred beast, as sign of gratitude for bestowing us such strong and loyal companions. May his strength become your strength.”

Neko’s ears twitched when they sensed movements at his back and his mind tried to focus on what was happening. A deep growl filled the cavern as an amal’jaa escorted toward him a big and ferocious Zahara’ak drake. As the warrior before him, the beast displayed an array of scars along his scaly body and was a lot bigger than the others of his race. Where a normal drake was around thirteen feet in length, this one was more that sixteen feet long. It seemed older, almost ancient.

Neko’s brain caught up when he felt a wet snout sniffing his ass and a raspy tongue probing his gaping hole, tasting the fluids left inside his body by the warrior. The miq’ote jerked away at the contact but the chains kept him in place, with his ass on display. His furry tail lashed out, hitting the drake on the snout, trying to drive him away. The beast growled, almost amused by the gesture, and gave him a light bite on an ass check in warning, as if he was reprimanding a misbehaving lizard-ling.

Neko froze at the bite and whatever unwanted pleasure made his cock twitch in interest before was completely forgotten. Even if the drake seemed more intelligent and controlled than other drakes, his teeth were big and sharp enough to kill him instantly if he angered him.

As soon as the drake was sure that Neko would behave, he mounted him, covering his body with his bigger one, placing his paws on each side of his head. The miq’ote whined and shivered in fear and disgust when he felt something hard and pointy push against his hole. His eyes widened and his body tensed when he felt a second cock, because it couldn’t be anything else, join the first one.

In fact, from the beast’s sheath, two cocks had emerged, each one a little smaller in width than the warrior’s but longer. They were scaly like the rest of the beast and barbed. The first one slipped easily inside his well-stretched channel, its barbs scratching his walls as it pushed deeply into his bowels, until it was deep enough to stir the seed still stuffed inside him. The second one, to the beast frustration, slipped against his hole and ended between the miq’ote’s tights, its tip unable to catch the rim firmly enough push inside with its twin.

The drake growled frustrated as he kept trying to feed Neko’s hole both cocks without success.

After realizing that the drake would never be able to manage it without a little help, his caretaker decided to intervene. The amal’jaa growled something to the drake, who stilled and craned his neck to watch him as he knelt behind them. He didn’t hesitate to slip two fingers inside Neko, along the first cock, and use them to stretch his hole even more than it already was, pulling it outward to make more room. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed the second cock with the other hand and guided its tip against the hole. After that, the beast took the rein.

The drake forced the second cock inside Neko’s body with a hard thrust, making him scream in pain as his abused channel tried to accommodate both their girths. Tears streamed down his face as the beast roared and started to fuck him hard and fast now that both cocks were safely stuffed inside his body, with no risk of slipping out thanks to the tight fit.

This time there were no hands on his hips to keep him steady under the force of the thrusts, so his chest and shoulders were dragged back and forth against the floor, making them hurt from the friction. His belly was once again deformed by the shapes of the cocks moving inside his smaller body, as they pushed against his walls from the inside. The feeling was even more intense than before. His sweet spot was continuously stimulated by the barbs, making his dick hard again against his will, while the cocks’ pointy tips poked and teased, simultaneously, at different but not less sensitive spots inside his body, trying with every thrust to reach deeper and deeper.

His bowels hurt at the abuse but, at the same time, tingled in pleasure, making Neko go crazy with those conflicted feelings.

The beast fucked him tirelessly for a long time. Neko didn’t know how long that torture lasted but, all of a sudden, he felt the drake push his cocks as deeply as they could go and stop moving. The barbs flared out and sank into the tender skin of his bowels, lodging the cocks inside the miq’ote as he started to come.

Neko whined as hot, tick liquid poured out from both dicks and filled his body. Cum flooded his bowels as the beast kept cumming and cumming, with no trace of stopping anytime soon. Wave after wave, it filled every nook until there was no more room for it to go and his belly started to swell from the sheer volume of it. He felt his muscles stretch from the inside to accommodate the beast’s seed until the pressure became unbearable.

For a moment, Neko thought he would die impaled on a big lizard’s cocks, fucked to dead by an animal during a crazy ritual, but, thankfully, nothing so drastic happened. Exactly when he was sure his body couldn’t take anymore without bursting, the drake stopped coming and slumped, satisfied, onto his back, almost crushing his smaller frame to the floor.

To Neko’s dismay, the animal didn’t move away once he was done and he got his strength back after he climaxed. The barbs were still out, prickling his inner walls. They would keep them connected until the drake was sure that Neko was “breeded” correctly and his seed would not be wasted. Only then his cocks’d soften enough for him to move.

After long, shameful minutes, the beast finally got off Neko, easing the pressure inside his abused body. Even without those cocks, he was so full of cum that his once flat belly was now nicely rounded. They planted their seed so deeply inside him that it’d be impossible for Neko to get rid of it without help….help he was pretty sure he wouldn’t get.

The miquo’te whine pathetically around his gag when he heard the priest speak again, a sign that his torture hadn’t finish yet.

“As third tribute, oh mighty Ifrit, we offer you a scorching flame, the finest this world has to offer, to spark your powers and make you stronger than ever.”

As the priest spoke, an amal’jaa dressed like a lower shaman walked toward Neko with a red orb laid down on a velvet pillow. It was the biggest and purest fire materia ever seen in centuries. It was the size of a grapefruit and so full of power it was emitting a bright red light all around the amal’jaa.

Neko couldn’t see what was happening behind him, so he was startled when the shaman took the materia and put it against his still gaping hole, with the intention of pushing it inside his body. Neko screamed. It was hot, too hot for his oversensitive nerves. It felt like they were trying to penetrate him with a firebrand.

The shaman ignored his muffled cries and kept pushing, forcing his orifice to stretch around it. Thankfully, the materia was smooth and his hole was still wet from various fluids so, with the right pressure, it slipped inside easily enough.

Neko squirmed and cried as he tried to push it out. It’s temperature was too much to bear. His nerves were on fire.

The amal’jaa behind him replied to his lack of cooperation by slapping his ass. Then he grabbed his hip, to keep him still, and used his other hand to push the materia deeper inside his body, adding his heavy weight to his already cum-stuffed guts, rounding even more his abdomen.

Satisfied, the shaman retreated, leaving Neko in a sobbing mess.

“The vessel is ready!” the priest roared, raising his hands to incite the crowd “Now, brothers, lets offer him to our God and complete the ritual of his reincarnation!”

The crowd exulted. The cave filled with their voices and the noise of weapons pounding against the floor.

Two guards reached a trembling Neko and unchained him from the floor, then they grabbed him by the arms and dragged him to a specific section of the cave. Neko didn’t even try to struggle, too weak and shell-shocked to try to escape.

In a corner, lit by a multitudes of torches, was a statue of Ifrit sitting on his hind legs, made in red and brown stone. It wasn’t a full scale representation but it was big enough and very well made. What a person didn’t expect to see on it, however, was a big stone penis, standing proudly between the God’s legs.

When they reached the statue, the guards lifted Neko over the big phallus, spread his legs and positioned its tip against his hole. Then they pushed him down on it, helped by the miquo’te’s weight and the gravity.

The cock’s tip was narrow at first, so it breached Neko’s relaxed hole pretty easily, making it impossible for it to slip accidentally out while the guards tried to make it fit inside him. A few inches down, the shaft started to flare out until it’s girth surpassed the size of the cocks he had before. It was also longer, with a lot of protruding veins on the surfaces that would make the descend harder and scrape his sensitive channel.

Soon, Neko’s hole started to resist the penetration, having reached a point where more stretching was needed. Feeling the ache and the pressure applied by the guard to force him to open up, Neko’s mind cleared a little and he found the strength to look down with dazed eyes. He noticed with dismay that he could make out the shape of the cock partially inside and that it was making his belly swell even more than before.

Furry ears flat on his head, he whimpered when he felt his orifice give way to the pressure, letting a few more inches slip inside him. He had no idea how many inches of that unbending, stone phallus were stuffed inside his anus but there were a lot more to fit still. For a moment, he wondered again how it was possible that he was surviving such a treatment. He wondered what kind of magic the priest used to make it possible. But, in the end, he didn’t care anymore.

His mind shut down as he finally gave up, resigned to his destiny. His body stopped to instinctively resist the intrusion and relaxed, making it possible for the guards to push him down, until the cock’s widest part was lodged inside his body. The rest of its length slipped slowly inside him by sheer gravity. The deeper it reached, the deeper it pushed the fire materia and all the cum plugged in his bowels.

After long minutes, Neko was completely impaled on the stone phallus, his ass laying flat against the statue’s groin. Satisfied, one of the guards lifted the miquo’te’s arm over his head and chained them around the statue’s neck. Then he raised his legs until the knees were at the same level of his chest and chained them too, leaving him in a humiliating and vulnerable position. This way his back rested perfectly against Ifrit’s chest and his feet couldn’t reach the floor, preventing any kind of leverage that would help him to free himself.

The priest stepped down from his dais and walked toward the statue. Once there, he petted Neko’s distended belly with a pleased grin on his face, following the visible outline of the God’s cock reverently. Then he started to chant something unintelligible until his hand glowed.

Neko started to pant and squirm uncomfortably as the temperature of the materia raised suddenly and the shaft started to pulse inside him. He felt a strange energy invade his body, tickling his nerves.

A growling voice spoke directly in his head.

“What a nice little kitty they offered me as a tribute. The perfect incubator for my rebirth.” Ifrit hummed, satisfied. “You’re energy is so strong and pure, even if it’d not remain that way for long. It’ll be a pleasure to feed from you and fill you with my essence, making my new life grow inside you.”

The chant stopped but Ifrit was, by now, successfully summoned inside the statue, inside Neko himself, but the miquo’te was too far gone to care anymore. He was only a body to be used to satisfy Ifrit.


End file.
